Shadow Dancer
by spiritsage
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Link returns to Kakariko Village at the request of Impa, and finds himself facing two evils: one he has defeated before, and one so lovely he sees not her darkness........ R&R!
1. Kakariko Village

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or places or plots or anything of that nature.  
Author's Note: This story takes place after Ganon's fall but Link remains an adult. A tale of romance, jealousy, and shadows a must read for Sheikah fans and a must read for people who think Link doesn't need to choose Zelda, or Malon, or Saria or….you get the picture.  
  
Shadow Dancer  
  
Chapter 1: Kakariko Village  
"I can't stand it anymore!" Link cried out running toward Epona "Can't you girls fall in love with some other guy? I mean there are now five girls after me! (Zelda, Malon, Nabooru, Saria, and don't forget Ruto) Can't at least three of you back off??? Leave me alone! And I'm not thirsty, so stop asking!" And with that Link fled from Zora's Domain. Once in the field, Link mounted Epona and sat there. Where am I going to go? I remember something about going to see Impa about some important assignment but right now I need a place to think away from all these …girls. Lets see, the ranch? No, no, Malon might find me. The castle market town? No, Zelda might send someone to "fetch" me. The valley? Definitely no! Lake Hylia? (Link suddenly remembers…Ruto. Slaps his face) that leaves only one place left to go: Kakariko Village.   
  
Link stepped through the gates of Kakariko Village was shocked. How had the village changed. First of all, that tree that stuck up like a needle in the middle of the town was gone and replaced by a much prettier looking tree similar to the ones found in Hyrule field. Second all the houses have been renovated. They all had the same red roof, white walls with brown boarders. And last, Link didn't recognize anybody! Two women, one blond the other a fiery redhead, walked by, chatting away while carrying various herbs up to the potion shop. Potion Shop! Whew! I though I was in the wrong town! Link began to take hurried steps to the potion shop.  
"Can I help you sir?" A female voice asked behind him. Link whirled around to find a young woman. Her hair was the same color as the bark on the trees in the Lost woods and her eyes were red, so red they looked black. Link's mouth dropped open in a small "o" of awe. She wore a long brown skirt and leather boots. A brown vest over lapped her white short-sleeved shirt. She wore no jewelry except for a silver armlet, half hidden by her sleeve. Oh goddesses, she's…  
"Well, stranger?" She asked again.   
"I...um..."  
"Are you here to meet anyone? Buy something?"  
"...Um...sorta"  
"Sorta?" a grin broke across the girl's face.  
"I...(Think fast Link!)...came...to...um...visit the Village leader." Link prayed with all his might that the girl would buy his excuse.  
"Why?"  
"Um..Impa..."  
"Impa sent you?"  
"Um...Yeah"  
"Good we were expecting you. Right this way please." The girl turned around and began to head for the house on the far hill (Impa's old house).  
"Sure" Link replied admiring the view (and I'm not talking geography wise,) Oh goddess, she's fine.   
They walked the short distance from the town square up the house and before they went in. The girl turned around and said, "Show your respects, and be careful. Only promise what you can really do, nothing too extravagant though, this isn't the Hylian Royal court."  
"Thanks" Link mumbled weakly before being shoved through the doorway. What did I get myself into now?  
Inside stood a man not much older than Link. His hair was jet black and his coal colored eyes reflected a tint of fire.   
"Did Impa send you?" His voice was cold and direct.  
"Yes she did" Link said trying to match the man's confidence.  
"Then you know why you are here?"  
"Um..."Link began to panic. He glanced nervously around the room. "No" He said in a weak voice.  
A mocking smile appeared on the man's face. "Surely you do" he insisted  
"No, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten"  
The man broke out in laughter "Forgotten? Forgotten? How could you forget an assignment like this?" His laughter died down "Ok, let me refresh your memory. Have a seat" The man gestured to a soft looking lounge chair. "It was two nights ago. The people here had begun to complain about unusual dreams. Dreams about shadows and drums and ghost ships. I believe it has something to do with the Shadow temple, something that has to do with the seal being broken. We needed someone to go inside and check the seal or destroy what ever keeps breaking it; no one here would try with out someone to go with them, someone who has been there before. When I relayed the message along to Impa, she said she knew someone who had braved the Shadow temple and who just might help us. That person is you, Hero of Time"  
"Me?!?!?!" No wonder Impa wanted to see me!  
"Yes you, and with your help, Fal can go into the Shadow temple and save the seal before we have another fire or something here! Will you help us?"  
"Sure but whose Fal?"  
" I am" The brown haired girl appeared in the doorway, her red-black eyes staring deep into mine. " I will accompany you into the Shadow temple and secure the seal. As you know only another Sheikah can 'meddle' in another Sheikah's magic"  
"You're a Sheikah?"  
"Yes, everyone in the village is a Sheikah! Ever since the fall of Gannon, the Hylians who used to live here moved back to the castle, we have been hiding underground and now we own this village. We fixed it up, we run it and we live here." The man spoke with a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Well, the light is fading, you may want to postpone your quest until tomorrow night. Dinner will be served soon, I suggest you two get acquainted before you go the mess hall." And with that the man left.  
"Who was that?"  
"Adam. He was the village leader ever since Impa moved into Hyrule Castle. So…" Fal fumbled to find the correct words to say but Link saved her the trouble.  
"Why you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why are you going into the Shadow temple, and not Adam?"   
"Adam must stay here to protect the village. The reason I was chosen over all the other Sheikahs here is because Twinrova, the Gerudo sorceress, trained me in Black magic and shadow magic. From them I learned how to use all kinds of magic. I also trained with Saria, Ruto and the Princess Zelda herself in the arts of magic and telepathy."  
"How did you get those girls to train you?"  
"My mother was a potion-maker. I sold them love potions." Link's eyes widened in surprise. So that explains it.  
"Dinner is being served, we should leave"   
The mess hall has one house that had three rows of tables and chairs, four stoves and a small well in the corner (It was the house were the lady is always cooking, and were Talon was found sleeping). Several other crimson-eyed men and women were there along with about four children. Link took a seat next to the blond girl he had seen earlier that day and Fal sat next to him. Dinner consisted of fried cucco, mashed potatoes, wheat bread and water.   
After dinner was done, Link was taken to the grave keepers hut and shown his room and bed for the night.   
"Sweet dreams, Fal" Link said as Fal started towards the village.  
"Sweet dreams will never be, until tomorrow. Sleep, Hero of Time"  
The next day, Link woke up to the sound of knocking.  
"Who is it?" The hero of time asked groggily  
"Fal" Link was wide away now, brushing his sandy locks with his hands, smoothing out his tunic, fixing up his cap. When he opened the door to the brunette beauty, he flashed one of his million dollar smiles. Unfortunately all went unnoticed.  
"You missed breakfast, so I brought you some." The Sheikah maid had swept in wearing a brown dress with short sleeves. From his view, Link could clearly see the armlet; it was silver with the symbol of the Sheikah on it. Beautiful, just like her  
"Thanks" Link sat down at the small table and ate his breakfast of something that looked like oatmeal, smelled like oatmeal, but sure didn't taste like oatmeal. Link was too caught up in the Fal to notice, even when it began to seep down his shirt.  
"Would you like to see the village?" Fal asked  
"Yes!" said a very eager Link.   
Many changes have been made on the village. The old lady's potion shop had been turned into a library. The archery building and the skultulla house have been renovated and used for family housing. The bazaar and the potion shop have been renovated but still served the same use. All family houses have similar insides (Like Impa's house but the "cow cell" is a bathroom) Some house have three bedrooms on the top floor most have two or one. But beside the obvious, Link didn't notice anything. All he did was stare at Fal. He watched her noticing only how her brown hair glowed in the mid-morning sun, how her eyes would light up at the mere mention of magic and how her slender body moved gracefully. Link wanted nothing more that her. Not Zelda, not Malon, not Saria, just Fal. It was after lunch when Link asked for her full name.  
"Falcara"  
"As in Falcon?"  
"Yes. My father always said I had the strength of a falcon going in for the kill but the grace of a Falcon as it soars the skies"  
"He was right" Link mumbled under his breath  
It was late afternoon when Adam found the two of them. They were behind the windmill, talking. Well, Link was doing most of the talking, relating his tales of the temples and of his final showdown with Gannon. But he left the part about caring for Zelda, Malon or the whole lot.   
"Trying to impress my best sorceress, eh, Hero of Time?" Adam said with a twinkle in his eye that was clearly meant for Fal. "You two had better get ready, night is almost upon us." Adam winked at Fal, which arose a smile, then left. Link's face wore an expression of pure hatred towards Adam. He suddenly felt very possessive. Who does this guy think he is? Flirting with my girl. Humph!  
"We should get ready" Fal started to get up. But Link grabbed her hand. Why is she so beautiful yet so distant? She's like velvet covered steel. Oh goddess, let her be mine!  
"Wait, stay a while." Link pleaded. Refusing to let go of her.  
"We really must get ready, the lives of my people are at risk."  
"At risk? What do you mean? I though we were going in there to fix up a spell"  
"We are, but this spell holds back the demons that once worked for Gannon. If they escape then Hyrule is has one line of defense: Kakariko Village. If we fail, and then the people here must fight, which means death. Death of innocent children and the death of my people. This mission is important, do not think otherwise…Link," She said it with such a cool manner and such seriousness, it chilled Link. Link was glad that she was finally opening up to him, but was upset that she didn't burst into tears like other maidens who wanted to make a statement. Dang! If she had started crying I could have lent her a shoulder to cry on, then I would hold her until the stars come out. Sigh. Link held her hand gently, as if not to damage it, he slowly brought his face near hers but heard footsteps coming this way. Adam appeared again "Fal..."He stopped short noticing that Link was holding one of her hands. Then a frown crossed his face. "Fal, go get ready. Link; please join me by the tree in the center of town." In one swift movement he was gone. Fal rose, dusted off her skirt and looked at me again with those gorgeous eyes.   
"Don't forget that" with that she was gone. I, being the love-stuck-fool that I happened to be during the past day, sat there as if in a dream.   
"Link" a cold, rough voice, snapped me back into reality. I whirled around and came face-to-face with my biggest competitor: Adam. His glare froze me in my spot. It was nothing like the glare of hate that I always got from Gannon, it was colder, scarier, more threatening. Under those circumstances, I did the only honorable thing: I cast my gaze to the ground. "Yes" I answered, rising but his gaze never left me. "Here" and he trust a brown leather knapsack at me. Embossed in the front was a lone eye with a hanging tear drop, the sign of the sheikah. "Something you'll need before going in the temple". I peeked inside and it was snapped shut by Adam's firm hand. "One more thing" he continued " Fal......" he stopped. "...is mine"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda Characters or places.yadda yadda yadda and all that jazz. OK, read and review and feel free to flame cuz if the only satisfaction you can get out of life is by putting down others than you have serious problems.. Have a nice day! (  
  
Oh yeah! I haven't updated this story in years.that's right years.so chill, I intend on wasting my summer away typing funky stuffs so yeah.  
  
Chapter 2: The Entrance  
  
**** .is mine" and I left that scrawny, would-be man by the name of Link to find Fal. I caught a glimpse of her hair as she silently entered the windmill, a temporary home for her until she continues on her travels. She refused my offer to stay at my house, much to my dismay. It had been a long time since I woke up to the feel of a woman. Rebuilding the village had taken most of my time, with only the occasional one-night-stand to tide me over. I never even considered using the word marriage except as synonym to enslavement. Than I met Fal. It was a rather bleak day with fog was rolling off the mountains. She came ridding into town, slumped over. A deep gash in her side with what looked like blood seeping through her vest. She pulled her self up, and fainted, falling off her horse. I caught her in my arms, she opened her eyes. Red Eyes I thought, She's a sheikah. She gazed at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Let.me." she started. " Hold still, we can stop the bleeding, if you." I laid her down on the grass. A crowd had formed of red-eyed on lookers. I unbuttoned her vest and began to lift her tunic but she reached out and grabbed my hand. She looked at me, in a way that chilled even the deepest recesses of my heart. "No" she said, "Let me die,"  
  
But that was a long time ago. Her wounds have healed since then, I think. Even now I wonder what could have caused.Goddess she's beautiful. Please, I pray, don't let her sway under the deceitful charm of this supposed hero. Oh Goddess, please. My thoughts had carried me right to the windmill's door. Well here goes. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door "Fal" I called "Yes? Who is it?" "It's me.Adam" "Hang on a moment" Good, I thought and I ran a hand through my hair and straightened my leather vest. When she opened the door I couldn't breathe. My eyes locked with hers and the only thing I could think of was wanting to spend eternity looking into those eyes. "Yes?" She asked, my heart pounding. "Um.just wanted to see if you were ok.and .to see if you needed help preparing for.tonight" Instantly I regretted talking about the temple, as her slightly welcoming tone tunred cold. "Everything is fine" "Um.Fal"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" "Adam, please" "Yes?"  
  
"Good luck" I wanted to slap myself, Why didn't I just come out and say it? Why didn't I say 'Fal, I don't want you to go into that temple, I don't want you to leave the village, I want you to stay, I want you to live here, with me. I want you.' "Thank you. Well, then with all due respect, I think I need some time to.focus my thoughts" her voice grew frigid, and she cast her eyes down. She started to close the door but I stopped it with my hand. "There is something else.may I come in ? " "Of course  
  
* * * * * * *  
I brushed a loose strand of brown hair out of my eyes as he entered. "Have a seat" I gestured to the chair closest to the door. He ignored it. "Fal, I wanted to say..what I wanted to say.what..I.um" he took too many breaths during that sentence, I grew suspicious. Never trust a man who can't come out a say what he means, a voice echoed in my head. Adam continued " That I wanted to say, that I" He paused again. He exhaled in a long sigh burying face in his hands. "Oh goddess.we've known each other for almost a year now and." he grinned, as if remembering an inside joke. "I must have rehearsed this a hundred times and yet now I can't seem to get the words out," I know I thought. He came close to me and kneeled down, holding my hand. "Oh Fal, ever since I saw you.riding.arms.looked.care.love" His words blended together, I no longer was paying attention. The way he held my hand startled me. He barely held it. As if it would break. This man thinks I'm weak, he thinks I'm no different from every other sheikah in this stupid village. If everyone believes this then I am a good actress. Sheikahs. Only they would be so foolish and quick to trust. I could feel a grin creeping upon my lips, if only they knew  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * I knew it ! He was alone with her down on his knees, holding her hand.it was too much for me. I was thankful that I chose that particular moment to barge on in. Goddess known what would have gone on if I hadn't. "Link.I didn't hear you knock" Fal broke free from his grasp, pulled my hand away from the door and escorted me out, leaving you-know-who alone without a second glance. This could mean that she likes me more that.thing. But my rapacious thought were put on hold as she plainly said "We meet in the graveyard in an hour, you'd better get ready" And was gone. In her place was the dream-like feeling I first experience behind the windmill. Sighing I made my way back to Dante's shack.  
  
The first few drops of rain started splashing against the sloped ceiling of the hut when I first inspected the bag. Inside were a spare deep blue tunic, boots and three small velvet bags. Inside the largest of the three, as a small dagger, well-worn and rather dull looking. The 2nd bag held a brilliant-cut diamond. So clear and so smooth, I could almost see my reflection in it. The smallest held a silver band, similar to Fal's, except it was to be worn around the neck. Handsome, cold, but it ought to make a good impression on Fal. I grinned to myself and began packing. I packed, Din's Fire, Farore's wind, my bow, longshot, a few bombs, some bombachus, hover boots and finally my lens of truth. I would have brought my entire arsenal but I couldn't carry all that junk plus the bag. I sharpened by Big Goron sword and fastened the silver choker around my neck and pulled the collar of my shirt over it.  
  
By the time I left the small hovel, which was shortly after, all the villagers had gathered in the graveyard. They wore identical cloaks of dark violent and when they moved I could see a black tight-suit underneath. I felt surprisingly odd standing around in my bright green tunic, a thought that had never occurred to me even while I was traveling across Hyrule. "Finally" An exasperated voice said. I knew who the speaker was.. The thing. " Just trying to make an impression." "What kind? One that's says you can't tell time? Hero of time.Hah! More like, the thing that can't tell time." You're the thing, I thought. And gave him the coldest glare I cold muster. But before either of us could speak, Fal appeared. I couldn't have mistaken her origins at this moment. She wore the same uniform that Impa, the great sage of shadow always wears. The silver chest plate, violent and black tight suit that cuts off to reveal knee length black boots were unmistakable. She carried a similar bag and her hair was wound into a tight braid, neck adorned with a silver choker. "Good evening gentlemen" "Good evening" We answered. We exchanged angry glances. After a moment of silence Fal spoke "Perhaps we should get started" "Yes.absolutely.right away.before the cows come home" Adam and I mumbled in agreement, each word cutting off each other in a way that made sense to no one. "The sooner you are done, the sooner you can get back" I nodded in agreement. Probably the only time I'll agree with this pompous."Link" A sweet voice broke into my thoughts. "Yes Fal," She gestured to the grove of land at the far end of the grave yard. I looked back at her "Shall we?" We descended to the temple's entrance. I proceeded first, thinking to just stroll in and be back in time to serve Fal a candle-lit dinner then I realized that the pathway had been blocked off, once again with the stone door engraved with a single eye. "How do we.." She started "Allow me" I stood on the small stone podium and brought out Din's fire. The torches burst into flame. All grew silent then the familiar deep creaking of the wall. I stared down the dark hallway, remembering. I barely made it through the first time. Will I have the strength to do it again? 


End file.
